Sensaciones
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: El, casi con mayúsculas y signos de admiración pero sin el casi exponiéndose al exterior, mostrándose tal cual ante ella. Y es que si los ojos son las ventanas del alma, entonces la música es la puerta a la esencia de uno mismo.


Advertencia: AU (Bella no figura) *risa maligna por parte de Lau ¿?*

Edward es vampiro pero en este fic no existe Bella, o, si es que existe, Edward no ha tenido la desgracia de cruzársela alguna vez en su vida. En mi opinión Bella no se merece a Edward. Venga, que él soportó que lo hiciera cornudo porque sino la perdería (que debe ser horrible estar sólo durante ochenta años rodeado de tres parejas colmadas de amor y teniendo que leer sus mentes, pobre Eddie). En mi maquiavélica cabeza la media naranja hablando en pareja het de Eddie es Tanya people (y si tenemos que ir al lado del slash, SETH) Y he escrito esto porque el Edward/Tanya needs more writers (mejores que yo, algo así como a Vrydeus, Drehn, Shiorita, Dryadeh, you know sobre qué estoy hablando)

Digo todo esto considerando que mi placer culpable es la pareja de Edward & Bella, pero cuando digo esto me refieron a los Edward & Bella del primer libro. De ahí queda que mis fics favoritos de ellos son AU todos humanos, Bella sin ser una manipuladora y Edward sin ser un perrito faldero

* * *

Sonríe recargada contra el sofá. Sus brazos rodeándose las piernas, ojos brillando por el sol que se cuela por los ventanales del salón. Siente la melodía que baila desde el piano inundarle completamente, satisfaciendo su sed, su necesidad de él.

Él, casi con mayúsculas y signos de admiración. Porque algo en su sonrisa torcida, en la expresión de sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encuentran, hace que Tanya se sienta como no lo ha hecho nunca antes. Su respiración subiendo y bajando aunque en realidad no haga falta, sintiendo un miedo diferente al que ha experimentado a lo largo de su existencia. Diferente a ese que le paralizó cuando vio a su propia madre siendo despedazada. Este otro miedo es el antónimo del que le impulsó a ser ella la que se encargara de sus hermanas.

Este otro miedo, el que le provoca él, es casi mágico. La mezcla de la expectación y algo calentándole el pecho (como si ahora todo fuese cálido, y al fin encontró un lugar donde descansar en paz, donde sentirse protegida y a gusto) son bastante extrañas, pero no por eso no figuran en su mente como un tesoro. Y por eso es que sonríe recargada sobre el sofá, sus piernas dobladas contra el pecho y sabiendo que él puede escuchar todo lo que corretea por su mente.

Él, que se encuentra a unos pocos pasos, sentado en el taburete frente al piano. Unos jeans un poco sueltos y una camisa blanca como prendas. Su rostro en calma, sintiendo la sensación de paz que Tanya le contagia (esos dos siempre han sido vulnerables al efecto mariposa, les basta con que uno de ellos sea feliz para que el otro también, es algo así casi como inercia) El, casi con mayúsculas y signos de admiración (pero sin el casi) exponiéndose al exterior, mostrándose tal cual ante ella. Y es que si los ojos son las ventanas del alma, entonces la música es la puerta a la esencia de uno mismo.

-Se siente tan bien así, tan cálido. ¿No sientes lo mismo, Edward?- La voz de Tanya fundiéndose con la melodía que cobra vida aquel día a finales de Julio. El sonido que sale de la boca de la muchacha y se funde con la música parece el toque final para que aquella composición alcanzara su apogeo, su entereza. Edward sonríe y cierra los ojos. No necesita hablar para que ella lo escuche.

_Espero que encuentres lo que buscas_. Tanya flotando gracilmente sobre el piso de mármol, dirigiéndose hacia él y sentándose a su lado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Como si de todos los lugares habidos y por haber perteneciese justamente allí.

Miradas ocre chocando, fundiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. Tanya no necesita escuchar la voz de Edward para tener una leve idea de lo que éste está pensando_._ Sus ojos y su sonrisa son todo lo que le hace falta. Eso y la calidez que le cubre el pecho cuando él se reclina para besarla, rodeándole la cintura con delicadeza como si ella misma fuese una obra de arte. Algo similar a una melodía que flota con el viento y él debe escuchar para poder volcarla al papel, a los impulsos y a las sensaciones.

_Creo que ya lo encontré._


End file.
